


Tenderness

by Fraymotiff



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Playful Sex, playful banter, they love each other ok? and theyre just having soft sex that is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraymotiff/pseuds/Fraymotiff
Summary: Kokichi takes care of Kaito after a long day of work.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 46





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> So like in this fic Kaito works in some job, i don’t know which,maybe he’s a trainee in the department part of the JAXA building. Go wild.

[ ](https://ibb.co/GkKsyNr)

With a clicking sound, the front door opened. Kaito entered the hallway, removing his coat in the rack,  
“Home already?” Kokichi’s voice echoed through the apartment”  
“Yeah Kichi, i was able to leave earlier today! Aren't you glad i’m home?” said Kaito sitting down in the couch  
“So, how was work?” Kokichi said, placing his hands on Kaito’s shoulders, massaging them.  
“Today was rough on me, but i’m glad i am with you now…”  
“It was rough, you say?” Kokichi said as he trailed his hands down to Kaito’s chest.  
“Kichi…”  
“What? You said today was rough on you i’m just…” Kokichi then turned to face Kaito and started to kiss him lightly.  
Kaito accepted the kisses as he snickered.  
“Always a little schemer aren't you?”  
Kokichi leaned into Kaito as a response, making his back hit into the back of the couch.  
Noticing Kaito’s discomfort, Kokichi suggested that they should go to the bedroom.  
Kaito nodded as he started to kiss Kokichi again and move to the room.  
Kokichi did not lose time when they got to the entrance and started unbuttoning Kaito’s shirt.  
“I missed your pecs so fucking much…” he said, feeling Kaitos chest.  
“I was out for 8 hours babe…”  
Kokichi sighed theatrically  
“I just am soooooo lonely alone without any support in this house…” He said, not stopping to feel the chest, in fact moving his hand down his torso.  
“Talk about being needy-”  
Kokichi shut him up with a kiss.  
“Shhh, don't tire yourself with you silly words, it’s time i take care of you.  
Kokichi started to undo Kaito’s pants and then, objected.  
“Aren’t you going to help me!?”  
“I thought you were gonna take care of me!”  
“I still need help you know…”  
Kaito rolled his eyes and took off his pants. He shouldn’t be complaining actually, he thought, he always loved when Kokichi gave him post work sex anyways.  
“Much better!” Kokichi said, and without ceremony going over Kaito’s body and pushing his hand into his boxers.  
Kaito’s breath hitched from the sudden touch.  
“Aw! You’ve missed me too!” Kokichi said.  
“Well of course I-”  
“Shh! Not you! I’m talking to your dick.  
“Oh my god Ouma” Kaito said, he couldn’t help but laugh, though.  
Kokichi then started to stroke his dick length, going back and forth on it until reaching the tip.  
He then laid his head on kaitos chest, finding his way to the exposed nipple, he played with it with his mouth.  
Kaito’s breath hitched once again and he tugged on Kokichis hair, that caused the smaller boy to snicker in response.  
“I can’t believe you are getting sooo worked up so quickly! You must’ve been really horny on your job!”  
“Ugh, Kichi... shut up…” Kaito said with his eyes half closed, already getting lost in the haze.  
Kokichi laughed in response, pressing on the tip of Kaitos cock harder and giving a hard bite on the nipple.  
“Ahh” he moaned in response, with a small pant.  
“I think this is enough! I think you probably feel a lot better now don’t you?”  
“Huh?” Kaito was left confused, without Kokichi touching him at all, he was just sitting staring at him.  
“Uh, kichi?”  
“Yes?”  
Kaito knew what he was doing, but he didn’t want to give in, although, he always did.  
“Don’t you think maybe, i need more care?”  
“Oh? You think that?”  
“Hmm yeah?” Kaito said, staring at his boner.  
“Can you do better?”  
Kaito sighed.  
“Could you please, just suck me off?”  
“Could do better…”  
He sighed again.  
“Could you pleeease…” he stared at Kokichi, who made a look of whos asking for more.” Please supreme lord of my heart suck my poor cock who has been so lonely?  
Kokichi burst out in laughter.  
“Oh my god, and you say i’m the dramatic one!”  
“Just get on with it…”  
“Needy…” Kokichi said with a soft smile.  
He loved to play with him, and he knew deep down, Kaito liked it too.  
Kokichi slowly pulled down the underwear to Kaitos knees exposing the boner in the most dramatic way possible, then turned his look to Kaito, who blushed slightly.  
Kokichi adored Kaito, and there was something in the way he always was a bit shy when they had sex that made him love him much more. Kaito knew how to be rough and how to take the lead, but, sometimes, he let his shyness through, a blushing face even after all these times they had fucked was one of these moments.  
Kokichi realized he was smiling softly at him, like an idiot. Him and Kaito were just staring at each other. However, he decided to break their tender look and just down him already.  
He started by sucking on the top of the head, as the precum coated his tongue.  
Kaito put his hand firmly on Kokichi’s head. Not shoving or pulling, just, placing it there. As if preparing for later.  
Kokichi then lick up the side of the head and the shaft slowly, just to tease.  
Kokichi felt Kaito press his hand harder onto his head.  
Licking the bottom of his cock to the top he then just downed it on one go.  
Kaito inhaled hard and pulled onto Kokichi’s scalp firmly.  
Kokichi bobbed his head and gagged on Kaito length. He then raised one hand and started to play with with one of his nipples.  
Kaito grabbed his hair hard, breathing hard and letting out low cut moans in the process.  
Not content with himself, Kokichi laid and dragged his tongue under his cock every time he bobbed his head.  
Kaito laid his head back into the pillows.  
“Fuck.. Kichi…” he panted through moans and his shaky breath.  
As a response, Kokichi dragged his head back slowly and then downed it a little bit faster, keeping up the pace. Kaito tossed his head to the side, and let go of Kokichi’s hair without noticing , lost in the feeling of pleasure, placing it behind his head.  
“Ngh… Kokichi… Kichi…” Kaito moaned his name under his breath.  
Kokichi hummed in response and moved his hand from Kaitos chest, placing it over the taller mans hand in a gentle motion.  
With eyes half open Kaito looked down to Kokichi’s hand on his, Kaito’s face was deep red and he felt so loved and cared right now.  
Kaito’s moans became more constant and more desperate,his breath hard and full of pants.  
“Kichi! Kichi ! Fuck i’m gonna!- “ He cut his own words with a loud moan, closing his hands into fists digging into the sheets, cumming hard down Kokichi’s throat.  
Kokichi swallowed and wiped his mouth with one hand, and gripping Kaito’s hand with the other as Kaito panted, coming down from the post orgarsms haze.  
Kaito looked at Kokichi, who was smiling at him.  
“You were cute, i’m glad i could take good care of you”.  
Kaito held Kokichi’s hand into his.  
“I love you.”  
Kokichi smiled softly.  
“I love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> It was really good and refreshing to write Kaito actually Losing It in sex, i crave for this.


End file.
